Earth to Skinny (CHAPTER 10 IS HERE)
by CrashBurnGlobal
Summary: Skinny, and her ragtag band of defect quartzes, make their way to earth, to reunite with their new found Famethyst. Not everybody welcomes the new gems at first, but mostly Lapis. Not everyone trusts the new quartzes, and they don't know one of them is hiding a long kept secret. Be expecting a sequel, but don't. I might not do one.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Famethyst Reunion

I don't have a name, but my friends call me Skinny. I'm currently flying through space in a roaming eye. I snuck away from the human zoo, with some of my other friends. Carnelian, JJ, and Fives, she was a Jasper just like me. Holly Blue Agate didn't even know we were gone.

We finally left light speed. My face slammed into the co-pilot module. "We're here guys, home sweet home." JJ said getting up off of the floor. Her curly hair was ruffled and in her face, she used her hands to sway it somewhere else.

"When do you think Naggy Aggie will find us?" Carnelian asked worriedly. I shot her a look and said, "She can't, she won't. Plus why would she care about a rag tag gang of defective Amethyst guards, and Jaspers. Fives drew the roaming eye closer to the surface of earth. Before she left, the Amethyst from earth gave us the coordinates to her home town.

In a few moments we landed at a… wait what is that? We landed the roaming eye on the ground, and all four of us crawled out. "Alright quartzes move out! It's time for a Famethyst reunion." We dispersed, but it wasn't until a few moments that I hear a shout from a familiar voice.

"SUP FAM!" The white shirted Amethyst shouted behind us. "JASPERS!" The pearl that came to the zoo with the amethyst. "Skinny! Looking skinny as ever." Amethyst said again. I looked at her, smiled and waved. Carnelian ran up and picked her up, and shouted her famous quote, "I'M NOT THE SHORTEST ANYMORE!" They both laughed and fell down.

"Whats going on out here, IT'S HILLARIOUS" Someone shouted. I turned to the shelter behind the roaming eye. A peridot with a smile, and a Lapis Lazuli, with a straight face. THat face didn't last for very long, after she saw me, and Fives. "What are a pair of Jaspers doing here?" The Lapis said. "We escaped from the human zoo. Holly Blue dosen't even know we are gone, hopefully."

The Lapis walked back inside, but the Peridot came closer however. "You look different than a Jasper we know." She said inspecting me. "I'm defective. That's because I'm from beta." I said back. She backed off, but her eyes narrowed, and she put her hand on her chin. "Come with me, I need to run some tests." She said, tugging at my hand.

I followed, and she brought me into the shelter. Before I walked in, I could see the Lapis swaying water with her hands out of some shiny pots. She looked over at us and saw me, and shot a look of disgust. "Why did you bring her in here? She's a JASPER!" She turned her back, and crossed her arms. "Lapis, don't worry, she's not like the jasper we all know from when we first came here.

"Actually, I have a huge secret to uncover." THe peridot and the lapis both shot me confused look. "I...am… a… MALE GEM." The peridot fell to the floor. The lapis just stared at the ground. "I thought male gems were wiped out in the defect purge. That male gems, are just a mistake, that the…" The lapis continued to stare at the floor. Motionless.

The peridot continued to stare at me all over. "How have you possibly could have survived the purge. Nobody, beside the desperate troops from the beta kindergarten made it through if they were defective." She poked me with a stick, and looked at a glowing rectangle. "Well, you see, I changed my voice, and acted differently. Since I was assigned to Blue Diamond, it's normal for any gem to show off this much skin. The peridot looked at me, up and down, then left.

I scooted closer to the lapis, who happened to be near at the time. "Do you, hate me or something?" I asked. She shook her head no, and said, "I… Had some bad experience dealing with Jaspers." I turned away. She put her head on my arm, and i stood still. "You're not like them though."

Chapter 2:Skinny and Lil Lappy


	2. Chapter 2

(Look out all you lapidot shippers, a new kind of gem love stole the stage! Get ready for some romance! Thank you all so much for appreciating this fan fiction, all your support is what keeps me going :D )

Chapter 2: Skinny & Lil Lappy

"Whaddya mean I aren't like the other one?" I asked the lapis, she looked me right in the eyes and said, "Because you would have ended me here and now." I could feel my stomach clench, and i shivered at the thought. "Why did you tell me your little secret?" The lapis said, still leaning on my shoulder.

"I wasn't going to stay long, and why would you want to tell a diamond anyways, y'all be rebels." She looked somewhere else, I could tell I upset her. "Whats wrong?" I asked, she just looked at me. "I didn't mean it like that I…" She put her hand over my mouth, and said, "No need to tell me. It takes huge courage to tell a secret, to someone you hardly know."

"I wouldn't say, hardly know." She leaned closer, like she wanted to hear a story. Her warm body pressed against mine. "The Amethyst you guys sent to the zoo to infiltrate it, she told a lot about this place." She stood there, still looking at me.

"Nyoo… What happened." The peridot said after getting up. "Wait, what are YOU doing so close to Lapis!" The peridot shouted. The Lapis got off my shoulder to explain. She used her water wings to fly down to the peridot. "He didn't make the first move, I did." The peridot stared in disbelief.

The Lapis snickered. "If you don't like that, you will definitely hate this!" She said. She flyed back up to where we were sitting. She took my head, and pressed her lips against mine. I had no idea what was happening, but I mimicked her, and did the same. "AHHHHHH! GET YOUR HANDS OF MY LAPIS!" the peridot shouted.

"What do you mean your lapis? I am independent, and HE'S mine!" The lapis said, pressing her lips against mine again. The peridot shouted again, and left the room. "What in the stars was that?" I asked. "It's called a kiss. It's a human thing." The lapis said. "I only did it to get her angry. Ever since we became friends, she thought we were love buddies or something."

I blushed, she did the same. We both looked away from each other. She snuggled close to me again. "Whaddya wanna do? Now that we… are alone?" She said. She had a sly smile on her face. "Wanna… Kiss is it? Again? You really liked that, and I love making everyone happy." She did just that, and we kissed. I never felt this way before. Spastic convulsions in my chest were occuring, like my body would poof there and then, but it didn't. Is this love?

Chapter 3: Peri loves Lapis but Lapis loves Skinny


	3. Chapter 3

( I noticed that you guys aren't giving me reviews, so if you guys have anything to say, just let me know, by leaving a review! Also, I am running out of ideas of what to write. If you guys want to, you can tell me something you want to see, and i will randomly choose somebody's suggestion, and I will put it in the fanfic! Who knows, you could be the lucky one!)

Chapter 3: Peri loves Lapis, but Lapis loves Skinny

"Imma go see what everyone else is doing." I said. I jumped down from the platform we were sitting on. "Aww… But we just started!" Lapis said. "You do know your peridot friend can hear you right?" I said with concern. "Yup" she said. "You know I love to make her mad! Let's go toy with her some more"

I followed her out. The peridot outside was using fire to fuse something together. "Ta-Da!" She said. It was a heart, made with crumpled scrapped metal. "What is that." Lapis said. The peridot gave a look of confusion. "It's to prove my love!" The peridot said. Lapis just rolled her eyes. "Oh, like you know how hard it is to make stuff out of raw material!" Peridot said. She stomped off in some direction. We followed her where she was going.

She was behind the barn, and she had her hands crossed, and she was sitting with her knees in her face. She saw us coming, and I could see the scolding anger in her eyes. "WHAT DO YOU WANT! The peridot shouted. "To toy with you some more." Lapis said. The peridot had a look of disbelief on her face. "So you're saying, that you were toying with me the WHOLE TIME!" The peridot said. Lapis started laughing and said "YUP!" The peridot yelled, and walked away.

"I knew that's how she would react." Lapis said. She started laughing again. I looked around behind the barn, and I saw a small mass of water. THe other gems were down in the water, so I asked, "What are they doing down there?" Lapis looked at the water mass too. "Let's go! You'll find out if you do!" She said in a singy voice. She walked down the hill, and I followed.

"Lookie who decided to show up!" JJ said, splashing the water at Fives. "Come on! Jump in!" Carnelian shouted from the other side of the water mass. "If you say so!" I said. I jumped into the water, with a huge splash. Everyone laughed and splashed each other, and I joined in. "Lapis, ya wanna get in!" I said.

"I'm fine, but watch this!" She said. She closed her eyes, and lifted her hands. She made a huge wave, that splashed over all of us. When we all reached the surface, after getting pushed under the water, we all laughed. Lapis was laughing too. "Oh what the heck!" She said, then she jumped in, and everyone started splashing each other.

Chapter 4: Campfire


	4. Chapter 4

(OMFG! OVER 350 VIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! Thank you all so much for your support, and I CAN'T STOP DRAWING SKINNY JASPER! HALP! Anyways I can't stop the ship, not here, THEY ARE JUST SO CUTE TOGETHER! Thank you all so much by putting time aside in your normal day lives, to visit me. Your support means so much to me, and I love you guys!)

Chapter 4: Campfire

By the time we got out of the water, the sun was no longer shining down on us. But I could still feel the rays of love shining down on me. That Lapis makes me feel, so weird, so... "Hey guys! These guys have a fire!" JJ shouted from the top of the hill. I started walking up the steep hill, then Lapis put her hand on my shoulder. "Ya need some help?" She said. "Not really." I replied and kept walking. "Take my hand." She said. I did so and we held our hands together. My chest was acting up again. We held our hands together all the way up the hill. She was smiling, but I kept a blank face.

Everyone could see us holding hands when we got up to the hill. Amethyst had brought some of her friends. A Pearl, and some sort of fusion. The pearl, and Amethyst's faces showed the look of shock as they saw us. The fusion smiled at us, with her hands pressed against each other right in front of her smile. JJ, Fives, and Carnelian all saw us as well. My face blushed a deep red, that nearly blended with the marks on my body. "We got a real lover boy over here!" Fives said right before hysterically laughing. "You guys actually hooked up. Of all the gems, you chose a LAPIS!" JJ said.

"Yeah." Lapis said stepping in for me. Embarrassment held me in place, unable to move, unable to speak. "Him and I have been going steady since he introduced himself." Lapis said. Everyone stood silent and motionless in front of the campfire. Everyone had the look of shock on their face. Carnelian, JJ, and Fives all started laughing hysterically. "You really think we're gonna fall for THIS! You never had a chance with anybody, not even me!" Carnelian said rolling in the grass. Lapis finally let go of my hand. I fell backwards, and snapped back into reality.

"I'm not kidding you guys." I spoke up. Everyone stopped laughing. "Wait you were serious the whole time!?" Fives asked. I nodded. "Well we are gonna go hit the hay!" Lapis said. She grabbed my hand and tugged me into the barn. We climbed back onto the platform we were on before we went swimming. "Whats… hitting the hay? Do I get to punch something?" I asked. Lapis looked at me with a "Seriously" look, then she snickered. "It's actually called sleeping. Hitting the hay is another term for it." She said

"How exactly do you "Sleep" I said. "Well you just shut your eyes, and clear your head. Steven taught me." She said. She laid down on the wooden floor. I laid next to her, and slept. When I woke up in the morning, Lapis was attached to the side of my body. She was grabbing onto my arm, and she had wrapped one of her legs around my waist. Somehow I didn't notice while I was "Sleeping". When I tried to squirm loose, she just gripped tighter. I just laid there with a gem attached to me, in the darkness of early morning. Lapis woke up a little later after I did, with a groan. "Last night was eventful." She said rubbing her eyes.

"Whaddya mean? Wait… did we…?" I asked. "What NO! I showed you camp pining hearts. We kissed after that, multiple times." Lapis said standing up. "Wanna go for an early swim? I need your opinion for something." Lapis said. I got up and nodded. She took my hands, and drew her wings. We flew over to the small water mass. The sun was barely raising, giving some light to the early morning activities. "You might already know this, but we are able to change our outfits, the ones permanently fused to our bodies, using shapeshifting, we can change our clothing appearances."

She said. "But enough information, I need for my outfit choice. Do you like my little dress, or do you like this." She changed her outfit in a flash of light. She was wearing a long sleeved shirt, with a hood, and some short black shorts. I drooled for a second before snapping back into reality. "I like both of them, but wear the 2nd one for when we are alone. The other quartzes might not get why you changed your form." I said. She blushed, and I could hear the sound of another roaming eye, sure enough there was one. Who could be inside, rubies, quartzes, a… Di


	5. Chapter 5 Special

(At this point i am officially out of ideas, I could really use you guys' ideas right about now. Thank you all so much for liking this series, If we could reach 525 views before thursday, I will release a special for the series.)

Chapter 5: RUBIES!

(It's in lapis' point of view.)

"What is that doing here?" I said. Skinny shrugged, and he drew a sword. "Whatever's in there, we gotta take care of them." He said. We dashed up the hill from our morning swim, to take care of the roaming eye. I closed my eyes, and lifted the water in the pond in front of the barn, and swatted the roaming eye with the water. It was enough force to drive it into the ground, unable to break free, it turned off it's engine, and the hatch hissed open. Five rubies popped out of the hatch, and they did not look happy. They weren't like the ones we encountered last time. Two had gems on their legs, two more had gems on their shoulders, and dthe last one to crawl out had a gem on their forehead.

"Are you Quartz CB-987 Cut X?" THe ruby with the forehead gem said to Skinny. "Who wants to know?" Skinny said, putting his sword away in a flash of light. "Holly Blue Agate. She is missing 4 quartzes, and she needs them back." The ruby with the forehead gem said. "I… can't go back." Skinny said. The rubies looked in disbelief at skinny, and the ones with leg gems let out a low growl. "Why not?" The arm gemmed rubies said in unison. "Because… I need to keep these guys prisoner!" Skinny said. He looked at me and mouthed play along. "Uh… Yeah! He got us good!" I said.

The rubies looked at us with squinted eyes, then got back in their ship and blasted away. JJ, Fives, and Carnelian, Skinny's friends, came around the corner with weapons drawn. JJ help a war hammer, Fives held a spear, and Carnelian held a whip. "Where'd they go?" JJ hissed. "Don't worry 'bout it guys. I took care of it." Skinny said. The other quartzes put away their weapons and walked closer. "You took care of an entire ruby squad?" Fives said. Skinny nodded.

"Well you know they'll be back. We need to set up defences." JJ said. This was going to be all out war. Homeworld is coming, and nothing is going to stop them. 


	6. Chapter 6 Super special

(So recently i got a negative review saying that the story is too BORING. But you guys must understand it takes a while for a build up to happen. I usually do this in most of my fanfictions, but hang in there. Action and adventure is coming your way, just give me a few days. Lets jump in shall we? Like everyone, I have an SU OC. He doesn't really have a name, except for his lab name, Experiment 255 Cut-X86J. He is basically an artificial fusion of quartzes, with carefully chosen gem shards, that actually make gem looking like an amethyst gem . He has trouble keeping his form, and keeping his personality in check, however he usually keeps the form of a tall, lanky male gem. His gem is a blackish-purple, and so is his hair. His skin, however is a pale white, with purple markings of a jasper here and there. Anyways one of my friends have suggested me to put this guy into the fanfic. He and skinny will fight it out to the death. Sword vs. sword, quartz against quartz, metal against metal! Sorry for the long intro.)

Chapter 6: 5 Weeks Later

"It's been 5 weeks since we met each other…" I said holding lapis' hand. "We are officially dating!" Lapis said, literally finishing my sentence. We said in front of my quartz friends. They smiled and cheered. They clapped their hands and celebrated with us, by doing our favorite thing, swimming. I shifted my outfit to a white tank top, and some black shorts, then jumped into the water. Lapis was in a white dress, standing barefoot in the shallow part of the lake. She watched me, as I splashed and swam with my friends. She was talking to some of her other friends, and the ruby we adopted.

She was holding the ruby in her arms, talking to her peridot friend, and her pearl friend. The ruby we found fell out of space, and she severely hurt herself. Luckily we were able to fix it, with lapis' rose quartz friend. The little thing has been doing fine, but the solar winds really took a toll on her brain power. She acts like a small human child now, like the 2 year olds at the human zoo. We take care of her like our own child.

"So tell me exactly how you got this ruby?" Peridot said. "She fell from the sky." Lapis said with a straight face. She put down the ruby, and it stood in the shallow water with them. "Cute little thing." Pearl said. The ruby whimpered and hid behind lapis' legs. "Still getting used to others I see." Lapis' pearl friend said. When we got out, I could hear the clattering of weapons from the beach. "We should go and investigate." I said. "Lapis, stay here, keep ruby safe." She nodded, and headed into the barn. "Quartzes, follow me, weapons drawn." They did so, and we headed down to the beach. A black era one ship was hovering above the water. A pearl, with black hair, and a black dress, with swords drawn was right in front of us. JJ was the first one to move, her warhammer slammed down where the pearl was. She disappeared in a poof, her gem lie on the ground. The pearl had poofed her. Carnelian and Fives moved in.

Carnelian wrapped the pearl up in her whip, and Fives tried to move in for a poof. The pearl broke free, and poofed Fives. Carnelian dived into the sand, and performed a spin dash. The pearl used her foot to stop Carnelian, with her foot on Carnelian's head. The pearl poofed her too. It was just me. I let out a battle cry, and swung my sword for the pearl's head. She slipped away, and I swung behind me. The pearl ducked and dropped one of her swords. She was beginning to worry, beads of sweat formed on her head. I jumped high into the air, the pearl not knowing where I had gone off to, and I landed behind her. I thrusted my sword through her stomach, and she poofed, her gem lying in the sand.

I looked across the beach in search of other danger. Another tall figure, clad in black armor, with a sword drawn. His hair was blackish purple, and his skin was pale. He spoke out to me, saying only few words. "At last a true challenge. If you defeated my pearl, there is the lowest possible chance, you will defeat me." He said taking off his armor, and walking closer. His gem was blackish purple, just like his hair. But the rare speckle of other colors of quartz was able to be seen. He drew his sword standing in a defencive position. I swung the first move, aiming right for his leg. I managed to actually land a hit. He stumbled back, but he didn't poof, instead magma leaked from his wound. He charged at me and swung his sword. If I hadn't ducked, by head would have been taken clear off. "Where are they! They should be back by now!" I said to myself parring his thrust. "You mean your crystal gem friends? Don't worry about them, their just fine, poofed in the sand. But I will be far less understanding with YOU!" He said thrusting right for my chest. I jumped back, bumping into JJ. "You mess with him you mess with us." She said. "Quartzes COMBINE!" We all fused into one giant jasper amethyst fusion. We combined our weapons to make a spiked flail, and we slammed it down onto the figure.

The flail was spot on, flattening the figure. Instead of poofing when we lifted the flail, he had magma spewing from every hole in his body. Including the ones we made for him. He grabbed his pearls gem, still lying in the sand, and hobbled for his ship. When he thought he was safe in his ship, we picked it up, and threw it way out into the ocean. Carnelian even claimed to see his face in the window. We unfused, and we grabbed our friend's gems, and headed back up to the barn. Lapis was holding the ruby we found, with it crying in her arms. She had a blank expression, like she thought I was a ghost.


	7. Chapter 7

(850+ VIEWS?! You guys are incredible! Thank you all so much for liking this series! If we could get 1000 views before this upcoming tuesday, I will include a fusion, but not just any fusion, that's up to you to find out ;). Reviews are needed if you want more of this series, so don't be afraid to give me your ideas for the fanfic. Also, remember when I said somebody had a dark secret? It wasn't skinny's well kept secret! (DUN DUN DUNNN!) The dark secret actually belongs to JJ! Read to find out!)

Chapter 7:The War for A Quartz

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked lapis. She set down the ruby, which grasped to JJ's leg, and started crying again. Lapis dashed for a hug, she squeezed so tight it hurt to breathe. I hugged her back, a tear leaked from my eye. The ruby wrapped her arms around my legs, and said, "You got hurt, didn't you daddy?" I let go of lapis, and picked up the ruby. "No dear." I said to the ruby. "Daddy's just fine, I was scared for you two though." I nudged her with my forehead. She hugged me around my neck as I held her. "You have no clue how lucky you are to be alive." JJ said looking at the ground. I glanced at her, she was trembling, and her breathing was fluttery. "There were rumors during the war, that blue diamonds artificial fusion experiments actually worked."

I was shocked, and she could see it on my face. "What you just fought, was the finished product." She said. "HE was the first successful artificial fusion, actually able to maintain a form of a normal gem, I was one of the guards for the lab working on the experiments, before I was stationed at the zoo." I walked over to comfort her, but she motioned me back. "You have no clue how dangerous he is. Ya know ow Holly Blue hits us for no reason? That gem is worse. A man who shatters for no reason, can't be reasoned with. So if you think redemption is an option, you are out of your FLIPPIN MIND!" She said throwing her hands in the air, and walking away. I wanted to help her, but JJ is a loose cannon, she would get overwhelmed if I stepped in, so I let her walk away.

"We should go inside." Lapis said, holding onto my arm. "Yeah. Let's go ruby." I said, motioning for her to come inside. "We're like an actual family y'know." Lapis said. "We have our own "child" even." She flew up to the balcony, where the TV sat, and where we slept. "Daddy?" The ruby said tugging at my pants said. "Hmm?" I asked. "Can I go outside?" She asked with puppy eyes. "N-no dear, it's too dangerous to go outside right now." I said. She sighed and slumped down next to the pillar. I climbed up to where lapis was sitting. "I swear she gets her attitude from your side." I said. She snickered and gave me a light shove. "How much TV have you watched?" She asked. "More than you think." I said giving a wink. "Hold on, why is ruby not inside?" Lapis said, franticly searching inside the barn. My stomach clenched. Where could she be, did she get… no it can't be...


	8. Chapter 8 FEELS ALERT!

(So whaddya think? Last chapter was quite short, but that's because I didn't' have a whole lot of time to write it. But for those of you who can't use context clues, why the dark secret belonged to JJ, is because she saw unbelievable horrors, and she even was forced to make them by a diamond. So yeah, that's why she was flipping out in the last chapter. Also you might be wondering what happened to lil' ruby. Read to find out what happened! Thanks for those of you who actually read these little notes. ALSO FEELS ALERT! GET YER BIG BOY/GAL PANTIES ON!)

Chapter 8: JJ's Insanity

"Search everywhere! She has to be here!" I shouted to all the others looking for our lost child. "Skinny!" Carnelian shouted. "You should come look at this." I ran over to her, where she was holding something in her hands. "What is it?" I asked. She showed me, and it was a footprint, preserved in the mud. "It's JJ's dude, she's gone." Carnelian said. "What are you saying shorty?" Lapis said, coming from behind me. "She took your ruby. Or most likely did." Lapis shed a tear from her eyes. "Look another one!" Fives said. "And another, and another!" We followed the footprints, until we were lead to a warp pad. "Where do you think she could have gone?" Lapis asked. "During her stay at the zoo, she did mention her ship she used in the war, we could check there." Fives said. "It's at the strawberry battlefield." Carnelian said. We activated the warp pad in a flash of blue light. In a few moments we were greeted with a field of enormous strawberries, and massive weapons, most likely used during the war.

"There she is!" Fives yelled. JJ was able to be seen, with her hammer in ready position. "So you found me!" She shouted from far away. "But you'll never catch me!" She threw her hammer at us, and it landed right between me and Fives, then disappeared. We chased after JJ, and we thought we would have caught up to her, but we were met with a sheer drop. "What do we do now?" Fives asked. "Split up." I said. "We will be able to track her down faster. Carnelian and Fives, thatta way, lapis, follow me." They did what I said, and Fives and Carnelian ran to the left, and we ran to the right. "I'M DOING THE RIGHT THING! YOU HAVE NO CLUE WHAT YOU WILL GET YOURSELF INTO IF YOU FIGHT HIM!" JJ shouted, while we pursued her. She was jumping from floating island to floating island. I followed, and so did lapis. She flew up the islands, and I jumped to her. Eventually, we cornered her. She was carrying the ruby in her arms. THe ruby squirmed free, and ran behind lapis.

"Why'd ya do it JJ?" I asked trying to comfort her, but she drew her war hammer, and swung it at me. I got the message she clearly didn't want to be confronted. "The screams… They still haunt me. So many gems shattered just for the twisted pleasure of instant soldiers." She fell to her knees, and she started crying, with her hands on her face. "HE killed so many gems, I... I…" Her hammer disappeared. "You can't imagine the horrors. I have been haunted with how many of them I shattered, just because I was forced to." She was trembilling, she shaked harder than a gravity engine at kyper speed. (- YES I MEANT TO DO THAT) "It was an honor serving you all. It really was." She stood up, and slowly walked backwards. "JJ NO!" I shouted, I reached to her, but it was too late. JJ had forced herself off the edge. She smashed into the ground with a loud crack sound. She shattered herself. My closest friend, my...


	9. Chapter 9

(I can guarantee somebody cried in chapter 8. SO whaddya think about how the series is going so far. Last chapter wasn't the only feels alert chapter, there will be MORE! Thanks for over 1100 views! You guys are the reason why I keep updating this, you guys are the best! Also some of you might be wondering which ruby is lil' ruby. If you guessed navy, you are wrong. If you guessed Leggy, you are correct. *Que the more you know*)

Chapter 9: 50 shades of regret

It was like I was frozen in time. I didn't feel the hurt, I only felt empty. I could barely see the gem shards that lay below the island. I couldn't tell why, but I wanted to join her. She had a reason, but I don't, so why do I feel this way. "Skinny! Ya ge- what happened here?" Fives asked. "It's JJ man, she shattered herself." I said, still unable to move. Fives put her hand on my shoulder. "Why did she do it? Y'know." I let out a low growl. I was trying to speak, but my mind wouldn't let me. I lurched forward, and slowly slid forward, like my body was moving without my brain. I could feel the wind rushing through my hair, then it stopped, and my chest had a whip wrapped tightly around it. "Not you too!" Carnelian said, when she pulled me back up.

Time skip

"What do you want, can't you see i'm grieving." I said when Lapis walked in. I was lying facedown on the floor, in front a pile of purple gem shards. "Geez you don't have to be rude!" Lapis said, sitting next to me. "How did you two met?" I just growled again. "Don't want to talk about it. That's fine." She said again. "Is that a pile of gem shards?" Lapis' rose quartz friend said, walking in unexpectedly. "Why do people want to be near me?" I asked in a low voice. "I can fix this!" The rose quartz said. He licked his hand and pressed it onto the pile of shards. The shards glowed, and reassembled, but in a scrambled, and screwed up order. The pile of screwed up gems glowed one more, and what it formed was enough to give me nightmares.

The horrible monster screamed ear piercing shrieks of pain, as it took a scrambled form. When it slowly walked towards us, only I could hear it, but it said, "Kill me...Kill me!… KILL ME!" I stood up, and drew my sword. "Cut X J Fasset 5732, I give you mercy." I closed my eyes, and gripped my sword with both hands, and swung it as hard as I could onto the broken mess of shards that were fused together, and I heard a loud crack. I fell to the floor again and started crying. Rivers of tears flowed from me, and I couldn't stop. "Hey, It's alri-" Lapis tried to say, before I interrupted. "Leave me alone. Just… LEAVE!" Lapis and her rose quartz friend left quickly, and shut the door. Their footsteps gave it away, like they were running in fear. I flipped myself around, to where I was laying on my back, and nearly 17 orange spikes were extruding out of the ground.


	10. Chapter 10 The last chapter FEELS ALERT

( Am I the only one who notices that I touch on some very sensitive subjects when I write? This series talks about suicide, and dealing with it if you witnessed it, or you are close to the person that committed suicide. In a new kid in town, I talk about teenage sex, drug and alcohol abuse, and depression. #Foreshadowing. But I hope you guys enjoy this series, because this is the last chapter! That's right the last chapter. #FEELS ALERT)

Chapter 10: Break

I sat in the barn. I grieved for days, not coming out of my sanctuary of darkness. Occasionally somebody would knock on the barn door, but I stayed in the dark not bothering to answer. One day during my grieving, Pearl waltzed into my fortress of solitude. "I've told you countless times to leave, why are you here?" I asked. I was laying sprawled out on the floor. "Lapis has something she wants to tell you." She said. I got up and walked outside. The sun blinded me, and I covered my eyes with my hands. "Hey…" Lapis said. "From what happened about 5 days ago, I think we should take a break." Like losing somebody close was depressing enough. "I understand." I said not trying to raise anger. "I'm gonna go back inside." I said walking in the other direction.

"While you're here you should take a break." Pearl said. "No thanks. I want to spend time with JJ." I replied. "When will you accept the fact she's gone." Lapis said. "You hardly knew her, so it doesn't hurt you near as bad as me." I mumbled. "And your right." Pearl said. "But you can still move on." She said. "I'm going for a walk." I said. I walked through the forest until I got to the red and white striped tower, above Stevens house.

"Keep hanging on JJ, I'm coming." I said to myself. I stood in a jumping position until lapis' cold hands grabbed my shoulder. "What are you doing?" She said. " I said nothing nd brushed her hand off. "Skinny stop, you need to stop! Don't do this! Think about ruby… think about me…" She said. "I did" I replied. "And I think you'll do just fine." I jumped. The wind from me falling was rushing against my hair. I was falling for the biggest and sharpest rock on the beach, and I was successful. JJ, i'm coming. Just hand on...


End file.
